


The Quartet of Trouble

by Desintas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desintas/pseuds/Desintas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twists of fate have brought together Luffy, Ace, Zoro and Sanji all together and they tramp about town, creating noise chaos and bashed up enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Four Brats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm not really sure where this story is going. These ideas floated around written in bits and pieces for ages before I joined it together. I hope you guys enjoy and please, if you have any ideas or comments or anything please chuck a message or review. It really makes me happy when you guys tell me your opinions!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Desintas
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

It was a wonderful and horrible twist of fate that brought all four of them together but they all grew close, even though they bickered amongst each other as often as they did. Shanks and Zeff were saviours to their respective kids whilst Zoro managed to annoy Mihawk to hell and back as he wanted to learn more. Marco just happened to be unfortunate in finding the rowdy Ace poisoned by mushrooms in a forest and for a next few years, tolerated all round head splitting rebellious behaviour.

* * *

It was when Luffy was five, he established the 'roles' of family.

'Dad,' Luffy pointed at Shanks, laughing. Luffy's finger wandered before landing. 'Mum,' Luffy pointed at Mihawk and everyone burst into peals of laughter while Mihawk's eyes widened for a fraction. Shanks didn't miss it, and he laughed harder than he thought he ever could. 'Grandpa,' Luffy pointed to Zeff.

'Or old fart,' Sanji interjected with a grin. Zeff raised an eyebrow.

'Big brother!' Luffy finished as he pointed at Marco. Marco sighed. He felt like a farmer herding sheep. Noisy, energetic sheep. One rubber sheep, one chief sheep, one swordsman sheep and the ringleader sheep. Luffy laughed and turned back to his friends.

'Let's play!'

Their family was officially established when they all annoyed the heck out of their caretakers to live close together. Eventually they all moved to the same street, and met up with each other every morning, afternoon and anytime in between. They were the inseparable quartet of trouble.

 

Sanji, Luffy and Zoro raced together to school. Luffy laughed, startling dozing birds. Several people groaned in their beds as the loud trio made their way down the street, stirring up the daily ruckus.

'Luffy you idiot!' roared a voice. The trio stopped and turned to the amused figure huffing slightly behind them.

'Shanks!' Luffy greeted happily.

'You forgot your bento!' Shanks laughed, waving a box. Luffy's eyes boggled out of his head.

'What?!' he screeched. Hi flung his rubber arms to snatch the box. 'My precious bento-chan,' he sniffed while tucking it away.

'Tch. Luffy you idiot,' Zoro reprimanded, rolling his eyes.

'Let's go then,' said Sanji. 'Thanks Shanks!' The three sped off, kicking up dust along the road until they came across a familiar figure.

'Ace!' Luffy yelled, barrelling into his friend.

'Gah!' Get off me! What took you so long?' Ace grunted as he rolled Luffy aside.

'He forgot his bento. Shanks came after him,' Zoro sighed. The freckle faced boy laughed.

'You made Shanks come after you?' he teased Luffy. 'Maybe you're not cut out for middle school after all.'

'Yes I am!' Luffy argued indignantly. The others laughed.

'Whatever baby Luffy, it's just one more week right?' Ace continued taunting. Luffy puffed out his chest.

'Yup! Then I can go to Zoro and Sanji's school!'

'After break,' Sanji reminded him.

'Holidays!' Luffy pumped his fist in the air.

'Sleep ins,' Zoro agreed whole heartedly.

'We're going to be late! Hurry up you morons!' Ace raced ahead. The youngest squawked in surprise. They all ran.


	2. Restaurant Soup

'How was school?' Shanks greeted enthusiastically, sweeping up the three brats in his arms. He glanced at Ace. 'You're getting too heavy Ace.' Ace snorted.

'It's because I'm growing,' he said smugly. Luffy looked thunderstruck.

'I want to grow too!' he exclaimed, scandalised.

'You are,' Shanks patted the black haired urchin.

'Still tiny though,' Ace pointed out.

'And scrawny,' Zoro added with a grin.

'And terrible with girls,' Sanji piled on the insults. Luffy glared at them. The ruckus multiplied as they all teased Luffy. Mihawk poked his head in the open doorway, yellow eyes almost rolling at the constant source of noise.

'Get outside the four of you,' Mihawk muttered, effectively sweeping them out the door with his sheathed sword. He could never get a decent nap with them around.

The four stampeded into a small restaurant.

'Old man!' Sanji dodged Paty and looked up to the large man. The man grunted, hardly pausing as he continued to slice vegetables. Sanji grinned.

'Can we eat?'

 

'You're going to eat all the food here,' Zeff mused, lounging back as he watched the little tykes scoff to their heart's content.

'Ufafafafa! Acthe! Look!' Luffy, cheeks bulging, had managed to shove chopsticks up his nose. 'Upupupupupu!' They laughed as Luffy leapt up and danced on the table, drawing exasperated and amused sighs from fellow diners. The townspeople all knew the quartet- it was hard not to notice the ruckus they generated nearly all day.

'Shut it you brats! You're interrupting my dinner!' a voice boomed across the room.

Ace's grin melted off his face and peered around for the source.

'Huh?' he sneered as he located the man. Luffy laughed and continued stuffing his face.

'Got a problem old man?' Ace sauntered to the table, chin tilted up in a cocky stance. The pink haired man snarled across the table.

'You brats shut up! You're too noisy! Can't you see I'm having a lovely dinner with this beautiful woman here?'

'I don't see what your ears have to do with eating,' Ace shrugged nonchalantly, drawing giggles from a few admiring girls in the restaurant.

'Shut it!' the man slammed his fist upon the table, knuckledusters flashing. The dishes trembled violently and soup had leapt onto the tablecloth. 'You kids are too young to be talking back to a fully fledge Marine! So beat it kid! If you don't …' he smirked and cracked his knuckles, 'we'll settle this like men, outside.'

'Hm? Oh ok, fine by me. You do get to choose your grave after all,' Ace turned his back and made for the door.

'Ec- what the heck was that?!' Fullbody yelled, unceremoniously tearing off his napkin from around his neck and dashing after the freckled urchin. Sanji caught Ace's arm before he could leave.

'I'll handle this.' Ace raised his eyebrows.

'Hm. Sure but we'll all be joining in anyways.'

'Hey kid! Running away?' Fullbody jeered as Ace seated himself. Sanji popped the top buttons of his collar, veins popping in his hands.

'I'm sorry Mr Marine but you'll be dealing with me today. I'm sure you don't mind a tag out?'

'Hah! It doesn't matter because you'll all end up as pulp anyways!' Fullbody threw his arms up. 'This shitty restaurant, you shitty brats, those shitty townspeople who laughed at me… everyone and everything here will be set for an example!' Sanji grit his teeth but kept his stance almost languidly relaxed.

'Is that so,' Sanji turned, heading for the street. Fullbody laughed.

'Hey lemon head, even if you apologise, I'm not going to let up on you. You brats have mouths that need to be disciplined,' the pink haired marine declared as he took his fighting stance. Sanji smirked. He leapt forward, using his momentum to shift into a handstand and drove both feet into the marine's chest. The man staggered back, sputtering curses of surprise.

'Damn brat!' he snarled. 'Don't get so cocky!' He rushed, fists swinging with deadly speed. Sanji ducked and dodged, air whistling past his ears. He shifted his gravity, legs aiming for the shins as he dropped to the floor and pivoted on his hands. The marine flipped over, legs swept out from under him. He appeared to stagger as he rose, before viciously elbowing Sanji in the face whilst his back was turned.

'Ah shit,' Sanji spat glob of bloody saliva onto the street and wiped his mouth. His cheek throbbed. He tapped his shoes on the street, preparing for another attack. Fullbody lunged, swinging a heavy roundhouse fist. The blonde stepped to the side and swung his leg to connect with the charging marine's back, using the forward momentum to send him sprawling forward, skidding along the face of the street. 'Finally down?' Fullbody slowly clambered to his feet.

'What's so good about you brats? How come everyone is fine with your ruckus? You ruined my dinner, but that doesn't matter because it tasted like crap anyways,' he spat, clenching his fists.

'What did you say?' Sanji's voice was ominously quiet.

'That coloured water was better off for dead pirates at sea!'

'I spent three day and nights making that so don't you dare-'

'Well it seems like you wasted those days huh, boy? Those customers who actually eat are only taking pity on you,'

'Bullshit!' Sanji yelled. He ran forward. He was so beating the shit out of this condescending pink haired punk.

A glimmer of metal flew towards his face which he easily dodged but his eyes widened as a bare fist made for his face. That bastard! He threw the knuckledusters as a decoy and threw a punch along the same path!

'Ugh!' Sanji landed on his back, slightly dazed. The figure loomed over him and he saw the raised fists. He coiled his legs, intent on making one explosive attack to counter the punch. He narrowed his eyes.

The punch never came. The clash of metal resounded.

'Looked like you needed help, curlicue,' a voice radiated smugness.


	3. Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's swearing in this one, mainly because Sanji has a filthy mouth. XD

Despite being wounded, Sanji couldn't help the knee jerk rise to the smugness that oozed from the green haired swordsman. Zoro pushed back Fullbody, making him back off from the swords' range.

'Shitty idiot marimo!' he spat. For good measure, Sanji flipped the bird at the swordsman.

'Tag me in,' Zoro held out his hand. Sanji deliberately got up and turned his back away, enjoying the view without the green haired punk. The sour expression on Zoro had morphed into a devilish grin as he stalked closer to the back of the blonde. He drew out a sheathed sword and aimed the point of it right between…

'OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU SHITTY BITCH ASS SWORDSMAN! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!' Sanji thundered as he clutched his abused ass. Zoro dashed forward to confront Fulbody. 'DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME YOU SHITTY GREEN BLOB OF SHIT!'

If Zoro wasn't facing an angry Marine, he'd be laughing so hard he wouldn't mind the blonde kicking him as he rolled on the floor clutching his belly. But now wasn't the time. He needed to focus! He gripped his swords, hefting the familiar weights. He drew in a breath, blocking out the screeching Sanji, the murmurs of the bystanders, the creaking and rustling of the world…

'Oni…' he growled, lifting two swords behind the one in his mouth. 'Giri!' He dashed, his swords making contact against the Marine's flesh.

'Ugh!' Fullbody coughed blood on his cut chest. 'Gack!' He fell on his knees and a pipe hit him from behind.

'It's whatcha get shitty bastard!' Ace laughed, landing lightly and rested the pipe on his shoulder.

'Gomu gomu no…' Ace's eyes widened.

'Ah Luffy…'

'Pistol!' A rubber arm extended, shooting straight into the doubled over Fullbody.

'Gyaaaaahhhh!' his scream faded as he crashed into multiple houses. Ace breathed a sigh of relief.

'He didn't miss this time.'

The spectating diners who had paused to watch the fight snorted. As long as those kids were around, it seems like no one could ever beat them.

'Godammit you brats,' Zeff could hardly hold back his smirk as he scolded the kids, surveying the mincemeat they made out of the offender. 'I'll never get any more customers because of you!' he swept them up with his leg and went back to work, seeing as customers were eagerly hungry once the fight had ended.

'Bluergh!' Luffy cried as they tumbled in a pile, coughing in the dust outside the restaurant.

* * *

'And this is how he make it up to him,' Sanji muttered as they clambered through a forest on the far side of town.

'Can't handle the bugs?' Zoro smirked. Sanji flipped him off.

'They're a hazard in the kitchen!'

'And to your lovely princess heart,'

'Are you asking to get your ass kicked?'

'Aw come on Sanji! Zoro! All the rabbits will run away!' Luffy called, ahead of them. The pair froze, then simultaneously turned and shouted.

'You're the noisiest of us all idiot!'

'What are you guys doing?' Ace's voice echoed faintly in the distance. Several bushes bristled.

'Get them!' Zoro yelled.

Luffy laughed, driving his arm for a punch. Sanji kicked on into a tree. Zoro cut on down.

'Meat!' Luffy grinned, holding up the animal by the ears.

'What were you doing?' Ace materialised behind him and slammed his brother on the head. The rubberman squeaked.

'Ace! What was that for?' Luffy pouted, massaging his scalp with one hand.

'Being noisy,' Ace rolled his eyes.

'What? I'm not noisy!'

'Sanji's the loudest!' Zoro interjected.

'Huh?!' Sanji snarled, drawing in breath for a comeback. Ace held up his hands.

'Alright, alright. There was a nice bear hiding in a little cave. Does that sound good for dinner tonight?' They all stopped. And slowly, one by one, grinned.


	4. Hunting Hat

'Is it here?' Sanji whispered as they neared the mouth of the cave.

'Scared?' Zoro challenged but his own voice was soft too.

'DINNER!' Luffy yelled, startling them both as he dashed inside. Echoes of 'dinner' and 'meat' reached the three as they stood motionless, still outside the cave.

'Ah dammit!' Ace cursed, recovering from shock first. He quickly followed, hot on his heels were his friends, awoken from stupor. 'Luffy?' he called. They continued walking along and rounded a corner to find Luffy staring in awe at a huge dozing bear. It was a very exotic bear, having white fur and all which was strange in the forest.

'Did you already knock it out?' Ace frowned. He heard no signs of the usual scuffle. Luffy shook his head.

'Naw! It was already alsleep!' Ace raised an eyebrow. Sanji frowned.

'The heck?'

'Hell if I know.'

'Well, whatever. Meat is meat,' Ace waved them over to prepare the bear. Zoro had just touched a large hairy forepaw when the bear leapt up and struck a martial arts pose.

'Hyyyyaaaaaaaaah!'

Luffy squealed in laughter. The rest gaped in shock.

'What is that?!'

'Yo, Bepo? What's up?' a voice resonated down the cave.

'Hello!' Luffy called, peering into the gloom. A figure stepped out. He wore a large spotty white hat that was pulled down low so it cast shadows against his eyes. He held a thick book.

'Oh. The four idiots,' he said, smiling slightly. He patted the bear. 'No worries Bepo.'

'What's your name?' Luffy bounded up to the young adult, who grimaced slightly at the sudden invasion of space.

'Law,' the man said, smiling slightly at the bright face.

'Shishishishi! I'm Luffy! Nice to meet yah!' Luffy turned. 'Here's Zoro and Sanji and Ace!' Something stirred inside Ace's mind. Law… he heard that name somewhere…

'Trafalgar… Law?' he guessed.

'So you've heard of me?'

'There's a rumour I've heard before. A genius who graduated middle school at the age of 10,' Ace said. Law smirked.

'It's true. I graduated high school a few years later and I've also finished studying medicine a few months ago,' the young man said. 'I just work in the hospital now and then.'

'Oh,' Zoro said, as if he remembered something, 'you were the pissed off doctor back then.'

'Ah… Roronoa Zoro. The stubborn brat who overworks himself,' the doctor mused. Zoro grunted, folding his arms and scowling more deeply. Sanji sniggered.

'So… even though we came for the bear, it seems like we're not going to get it,' the blonde summed up.

'No way, Bepo is not an ordinary bear.'

'What?' Sanji thought he misheard.

'He can talk.'

'No way.'

'We'll see,' Law laughed lightly.

'And he knows how to fight right?' Luffy's eyes sparkled. Law nodded assent.

'You can fight later but if you came here to find food, then I could show you. Well, Bepo knows better than me so are you coming along?'

'Yeah!' Luffy pumped his fist.

 

'Stay quiet and out of the wind, if possible. It's going to be hard to catch them if you make a blunder,' Law murmured, voice barely audible. They continued to creep through the forest. Luffy sat on Law's shoulders, happily wearing Law's trademark hat.

'Tra-guy,' Luffy chirped, 'where are we going?'

'We're close,' Bepo said. They reached a clearing and saw a herd of deer.

'Meat!' Luffy yelled, startling everyone. The deer flinched.

'You idiot!' Sanji shouted as the deer began to flee. Laughing, Luffy flung his arms forward, surprising Law once more.

'Devil fruit,' he breathed. The young urchin grabbed onto a deer and barreled into the deer's body, effectively stunning the animal.

'Sanji! This one is good right?'

'You idiot!'

'Hey Luffy you forgot to return the hat,' Ace noticed as he balanced the chair on two legs and put his feet on the table. Sanji scowled and swatted at his legs but he didn't budge.

'Oh!' Luffy went on to blabber but Ace snapped his lips shut before more food could tumble out of his rubbery lips.

'Well we could return it tomorrow,' Zoro suggested. Sanji smacked the back of the marimo's head.

'Shit cook! What was that for?' Zoro sputtered, shocked into spitting out his drink.

'Law works in the damn hospital! If you want to go back to the forest for training, I'll kick you there!'

'I never said we're going to the forest. We're just returning the hat!'

'Yeah right,' Sanji drawled sarcastically, 'you were planning to wrestle the tigers or something there huh?'

'Heh. 'Cause it's training,' Zoro retorted. The blonde rolled his eyes.

'We are finding Law in the hospital. Understand?' Sanji growled, placing emphasis on the location. Luffy pouted.

'Aww but Sanji, the forest was so much fun!'

'You guys go then!' Sanji snapped. 'I have to work at the kitchen all day tomorrow.'

'We won't go then. I'll hold to on the hat for a little longer then. I'm sure Law won't mind!'

* * *

'Oh nice hat Luffy,' Shanks remarked, noticing the white blob on the rubberman's head. Luffy grinned.

'Yeah! I'm borrowing it off Law.' Shank's eyebrows rose slightly.

'Hm, is that so?'

'Mhm!' Luffy hummed.

'When are you going to return it?'

'When I find Law or if Law finds me or if his bear finds me!'

'Bear?'

'Yeah, he has a talking bear and it knows how to fight! It's so cool! Shanks can we get a bear too?'

'Ah-uh Luffy. You four are more than enough for now.'

'Aww…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts!

There was little distinction between middle school and high school as they were combined in one building. Often students mingled despite the differences in age and so they all called the school one name. It was nicknamed 'the new world' because it was a run-down piece of junk that was refurbished rather nicely. Besides, the school sign was so old and worn that no one saw or bothered about the original name, well, at least the students didn't. The classes were a mix of various ages, mashed together in a hope rowdy friend groups would be separated.

Luffy strode into class, wearing his naïve wide grin and carrying his bulging backpack.

'Tra-guy!' he exclaimed, bounding up to the young adult who was lounging back and placing his feet on the desk. The doctor glanced up from his book and smiled.

'Yo Luffy. What's up?'

'Here's your hat!' Luffy pulled off the white hat and placed it upon Law's.

'You took care of it huh?' Law fingered the brim.

'Yup! Why are you in school? You said you already finished,'

'Oh… it's just something to kill time with. Besides there's always something interesting that happens here,'

'Oi! Guys! We have Smoker coming 'round!' they heard a voice yell as someone thundered down the hallway. Hissing and whispering began from various students around the room.

'Smoker? What?'

'Eh… who gives? I ain't no devil fruit user.'

'Smoker? Shit!'

'Hurry up and sit down!'

Eustass Kid glanced up from under his goggles to look at the black haired urchin with disinterest. Ah another weakling. He flicked his hand up and sent the scissors from another kid's desk and the blades were sent flying at Luffy's back. Luffy turned, frowning and the scissors embedded in the table, buried until the handle.

'Eustass Kid. Keep your blades to yourself.' Kid flipped Law the finger, lip curled slightly in disgust. Kid returned the one finger salute and leered. He glanced back at Luffy and was amused at the scrawny kid holding his gaze. Time seemed to slow down as he stared into the black pupils, the mindless chatter that lingered in the back of the room fazed out. He smirked, thin red lips widening as he continued the challenge. Suddenly, the contact was broken as Luffy looked at the floor, squawking in despair.

'Nooo! Obento-chaaaan!' Luffy scooped up the toppled boxes and began stuffing them back in, only to realise a gaping hole in his backpack, cleanly cut open by the flying scalpel.

'Oi! Oi! What's this ruckus so early in the morning?' a gruff voice snapped, as the door swung open. A buff white haired man strode into the room, eyes immediately zeroing in on Luffy.

'Back to your seat kid,' he said, exhaling a large cloud of smoke from his multiple cigars. He made his way back to the teacher's desk, snapping a peculiar cane to their attention. 'I'm Smoker. There's no fucking around in my class. Any of you who want to mess around here will be smacked upside the ass.'

'What's that?' Luffy inquired, pointing at the cane.

'It's a jitte, Monkey D. Luffy and it's made of seastone, which will rend your rubbery body useless,' Smoke said, and switching his attention back to the class, gestured to multiple other students, 'I know all of your abilities so don't try to sneak attack me.' As if on cue, a pair of scissors was sent flying towards his face. Smoke didn't flinch as his face burst into smoke. 'Eustass Kid, do you want  _your_  ass to be rendered black and blue?' Eustass grinned. Smoke continued 'So keep your magnetic field under control. Bonney Jewelry can you put your breakfast or lunch or dinner away. You've been eating non-stop since I got here,' he paused and gazed around once more. His eyes settled on Law.

'Trafalgar Law… why are you here? I'm sure the hospital would keep you busy,'

'It's not always as interesting as high school,' Law said, shrugging. 'I won't promise not to cause trouble but I'll try not to get in your way personally.'

'Hmph! Class, open your damn books to page 20. It's already been ten minutes.'

 

'Weo!' Luffy breathed as he exited the classroom for break. 'Man, Smoker is so strict!' He rubbed the back of his head, where he had been wapped by the stick several times during the lesson for daydreaming.

'Hey Luffy, how was class?' Zoro greeted, walking down the hall. Luffy gave a start and followed his green haired friend.

'It was boring and Smoker is mean!' Zoro winced in sympathy.

'I had Smoker last year too. He was hell.'

'That's because you keep sleeping in class, stupid marimo,' another voice added behind them. Zoro scowled without turning.

'Shut it curly brow. Why the heck are you so sweaty anyways?'

'I had sport.'

'Come last?'

'It wasn't athletics stupid! It's gymnastics this term. Don't you listen in class- oh wait never mind, you're too busy sleeping to do that,' Sanji said, rolling his eyes to heaven.

'You're just bending your ass over so perverts can drool at you,' Zoro said, grinning devilishly. Sanji's eye twitched.

'I'm for the ladies you idiot! The ladies! The angels of the sky who bless us with beauty and grace and-' Sanji said dreamily, clasping his hands together. Zoro hummed loudly, cutting the blonde off.

'I can't wait for the Arena.'

The Arena was an organised fight that took place once a week.

Monday: Anyone could suggest a fight, be it themselves or others. It was a first come first serve service so it helped if you had connections with the ringleaders. Maximum of five line-ups.

Tuesday: The ringleaders would find the participants and confirm whether they wanted to participate.

Wednesday: The general assembly would pull of a vote. Majority rules. No arguments or bribery taken from the ringleaders.  
Voting includes:  
Opponents  
Location (each competitor can contribute one location of his/her choice)  
Time (before/after school)  
Weapons of choice submitted for inspection

Thursday: Rest day. Usually underlings break out in fights defending their honour.

Friday: FIGHT!

'Psht! As if people would ever vote you in! All they'd see is you walking over and stabbing yourself with your own sword!' Sanji snapped, continuing down the stairs to the courtyard.

'Say something, shit cook?'

'Want to fight? Oh wait, they would never even vote you in.'

'Tch, I'll find a way.'

'Good luck with that,' Sanji snorted, 'because you'll – '

'Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you haven't been waiting for too long!' a redhead strutted across the tops of the picnic tables, interrupting all conversations.

'Nami-swan~!' Sanji noodle danced closer. Likewise, many others sidled up to the tables, looking up to her. Name stuck out her tongue playfully.

'Since this is the first week back to school, we've decided to make things go along faster so we have already have decided the line up,' she paused to take out a piece of paper, 'Our line-ups are…

'What is that tattoo?' Luffy asked, peering around Sanji's shoulder.

'Shush Luffy! I want to hear the line-up,' Sanji nudged the rubberman's face to the side and leaned closer Nami.

'It looks like a fish… with a really long nose,' Luffy wondered. He glanced around. 'Ah! Long nose!' He stretched his arms and grabbed a tree branch, startling the students around him. He swung up and over the crowd. 'Loooong noooooose!' He called, crash landing on the victim.

'Argh! Don't hurt me! I haven't ten thousand soldiers to back me up!' a voice whined underneath Luffy.

'Hm? Oh, you're not him,' Luffy dusted off his pants. He turned back around and disappeared into the crowd, leaving behind a very confused boy, reaching for his goggles that were knocked askew.


	6. The other long-nose

Luffy continued squirming in-between the crowd.

'Long nose, long nose, long nose…Ah! You!' Luffy flung his arms and bounced off the hard wall of muscle. A man wearing a purple hoodie glared down on the rubberman.

'Arlong-san!' another person with extremely burly arms and a sun tattoo on his forehead rushed forward.

'Hachi, get this filthy human off me,' Arlong snarled, eyes narrowing at the rubberman who still had his arms wrapped around his body.

'Yes sir!' Hachi strained with little use as Luffy simply stretched.

'Devil user huh? It'll be useless in my domain,' Arlong purred, smirking and he freed his arms to peel Luffy off.

'So she's in your crew huh?' Luffy asked, pointing towards the redhead. Arlong roared with laughter.

'She is! She's the cat burglar, the one who seduces weak men and leaves with penniless and lifeless! The pride among normal humans here! We were born and raised half on land and half on water. We are more adept in moving, breathing and fighting underwater than anyone else. A Devil fruit user has the very essence of nature against your blood! You can't swim! You can't hold your breath! You're a rock and where does the rock belong in the ocean? At the very bottom,' he grinned, cracking a sharp toothed smile.

'I don't think so,' Luffy stated simply, 'a pirate can be anyone.'

'What are you implying kid?'

'I'll kick your ass.'

'Hey little brat! Watch your tongue with Arlong- san or you'll get your ass handed to you myself!'

'Hey Nami! Don't bother with the line-ups! I got a twerp to pulverise!' Arlong called. Nami faltered, glancing at the scrawny rubberman.

'Arlong… the crowd has already voted-'

'It can wait! Do you think anyone will challenge me?' There were multiple sceptical eyebrow raises and smirks but no one took up the offer. It was simply too much effort. It was better to wait for another twerp to finish him off when the time came.

'Well sorry guys! But this week's fight will be Arlong and …' she glanced once again at Luffy.

'Luffy!' the urchin shouted. Zoro and Sanji simultaneously groaned as they heard the name.

'And Luffy!'

'Wait Arlong-san! There will be the Sea Hunt soon!' Kuroobi reminded.

'When?'

'In a few weeks.'

'I can beat this little brat before that Kuroobi you fool!'

'But this way, we can sink his ship and any of his little friends,' Kuroobi stated slowly, 'and no one can really argue anyways. Plus it's our domain. It'd be easy.'

'Hmph… it's easy either way, but we'll be getting rid of him forever,' Arlong grinned, showing off sharklike teeth. He waved Nami off. 'Continue with the other fight. We'll sink this brat later.'

'Alright guys. Our line-up will go as planned. May I ask the competitors to come forward and we'll organise the details. Please look forward to it!' Nami leapt off the table as the crowd began to disperse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any fight requests please comment!   
> Thanks for reading! :D


	7. An Aching Fist

'It's still only Wednesday,' Zoro groaned, exhaling a huge breath into the morning air. He rubbed his eyes and grinned. 'Do you reckon it'll be a good fight Luffy?' The rubberman tottered alongside him, pouting thoughtfully.

'Hellooooooooo!' a voice from somewhere above called loudly. They looked up to see a figure waving furiously for attention on top of the school building. The crowd began to gather at the base chattering excitedly.

'Oh! It's Shanks!'

'Aha! So it's on again this year!'

'Woo!'

'So there's this sailing thing called the Sea Hunt and it's basically where you guys fight until there's a winner,' Shanks explained lazily, twirling his straw hat on his finger. Sanji snorted.

'Best explanation ever,' he muttered. Luffy laughed. Shanks spotted the urchin and called out to him.

'Hey Luffy! Why don't you come up here and explain the rules to 'em! It takes too long!'

'Sure!' Luffy flung his arms and launched himself onto the roof. He grabbed the microphone. 'My name is Luffy and I'm going to kick your ass Arlong!' he yelled. Noise broke out, many muttering, some yelling protests, some laughing at the insanity. A pair of dainty hands snatched the microphone from the rubberman's hands.

'The rules are the same as always! For newbies it goes like this:

Governed by the teachers and volunteers.

\- Trap of forced 1v1 team battles as soon as two opponents engage in a particular area

\- They cannot leave the area until there is a winner

\- No specific battleground

Rules for entry:

\- Finding the entrance

\- Beating the guardsmen

\- No minimum nor maximum amount of members

\- All ages are permitted to participate

Rules for elimination

\- If ship is unseaworthy

\- If all members are unable to man ship

\- If ship is stolen

\- If a ship leaves the area before a battle is over

All eliminated members are towed away back to shore. Later there will be the official releases of all entrance locations. In the meantime that's all!' Nami twitched off the microphone, waving below to the roaring crowd. She scanned around her, making sure there were no approaching beings. She passed off the sleeping form of Shanks as no threat.

'Hey you, Luffy right?' Nami spoke quietly. Luffy nodded. 'I'm saying this as a warning: don't fight Arlong's crew when they're in the water. You haven't seen them dismantle a ship in seconds and since you're a Devil Fruit user, you'll die! They can hold you underwater and it'll pass off as an accident. It'll be easy,' she bit her lip and glanced around, sucking in a sharp breath at a familiar figure.

'Hey, hey Nami. Scaring off the little twerp?' Kuroobi called from the far end of the roof. Without warning, the redhead moved in and viciously punched Luffy, sending him sprawling.

'Don't even think you can win!' she yelled, 'so don't participate you hear?' She rushed past Kuroobi and hurried downstairs. The ponytailed man snickered, stepping menacingly towards Luffy.

'I reckon I could save Arlong the trouble of obliterating a twat like you,' Kuroobi made a move for Luffy's head.

'Hey, hey, hey. No fighting before the Sea Hunt. It's a rule the girl forgot to mention,' Shanks spoke, voice muffled by the hat covering his face as he lounged, forgotten.

'Bullshit,' Kuroobi snarled, whipping around. Shanks chuckled, and settled the hat on his head as he sat up.

'Maybe,' he grinned, 'but it still means you have to go through me to get the way you want. Up for it?' Kuroobi shot him a glare before whipping back and heading downstairs.

'You can't protect him forever.'

'Please, I'm just saving his energy for bigger hunks, not small fires like you.' Kuroobi hissed as he heard Shank's retort. When the door finally closed with a click, Shanks turned to the little urchin. 'That girl beat you pretty hard huh?'

'It didn't hurt.'

'Hm?'

'I'm going to kick Arlong's ass.'

'Well… alright then.' Shanks was a little speechless. After all, how could he argue with that determined face?

* * *

'Do you guys want to join the Sea Hunt?' Luffy asked as entered the restaurant.

'Of course! I'd happily follow Nami-swan to the ends of the earth!' Sanji pranced around, sighing. Zoro rolled his eyes.

'She's already together with the fish freaks. Do you really want to join them?' Sanji made a face.

'As if. When she's free from the clutches of the evil fish men, I'll join her in escorting her heavenly mermaid body to land and…' Zoro turned away and sat at their usual table. Sanji made way for the kitchen and Luffy joined the green haired swordsman.

'Zoro do you want to join?'

'Meh. I don't really care,' Zoro shrugged. 'If there's strong people then, sure, but we never find a ship anyways.'

'A ship…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. The Goggled Boy

'Say it again punk!'

'W-w-what?' the goggled boy laughed weakly. 'I didn't say anything.' He's knees quaked under the desk and he tried unsuccessfully to make himself appear smaller. Another student, with large pouty lips moved into the gang circle.

'Hm? Why are we picking on a weakling? Smek~' he flipped his hair back and winked a female student, who giggled.

'Weakling?!' the goggled boy shouted before cowering once more. 'I mean… I didn't say anything…'

'Does anyone have a ship?' Luffy stormed into class. Law looked up in mild amusement from his book.

'Yo, Chew, it's the twerp. Can we bash him?' said one of the goons.

'No, no. This prey is specifically for our boss. We must leave the tastiest morsel for last. Smek~' Chew sighed. 'It wouldn't be tasty at all. Well, since we have nothing else here to do let- ow!' he clutched his face and swung upon the goggled boy, face a dark storm.

'I-I-I am v-v-very …' the boy stuttered. The goons laughed.

'Yer lucky kiddo. Chew-san's a very forgiving type. Just apologise and he won't kill yer now.'

'I'M SO GLAD IT HURTS YOU PUNKS!' the boy exploded, startling the gang. Luffy grinned, grabbing the boy before dashing out of the room before Chew and his underlings could follow. He dashed up and down stairs and corridors, round and round the building before finally collapsing in laughter.

'Man, that was great! Did you see their faces?' Luffy clutched his belly, tears leaking from his eyes. He rolled on the floor, heaving for breath.

'Shh! They'll hear you and come after us!' the panicked boy whispered harshly and tried in vain to cover the echoing laughter erupting from the rubberman's mouth.

'I'm Luffy! What's your name?' Luffy huffed, with barely any wind to speak.

'Usopp.'

'Well, Usopp, I want to join the Sea Hunt and kick someone's ass but I don't have a ship. Do you know where to get one?'

'Uh, I suppose I could ask a friend of mine,' Usopp trailed off thoughtfully. 'I guess she might help but she doesn't really like stuff like that…'

'So you can get us a ship for the Hunt? Alright, I'll leave it to you. Let's go back to class before Smoker does!' Luffy raced ahead.

'Wait! What do you mean by that- Luffy!'

 

'Hey Luffy! Oh you brought a friend with you? Sup,' Zoro raised a hand in greeting. 'How did you end up with Luffy?'

'Zoro, it was the funniest thing ever. He was trying to hide from the fish men and then all of sudden he flicked a rubber band at them and yelled 'I'm so glad it hurt you punks!' and I grabbed him and we all ran around until we lost them!' Luffy recounted excitedly.

'Ah,' was all the marimo could say, vaguely remembering the ruckus in the morning.

'Oh yeah! This is Zoro, Usopp,' Luffy waved the introductions. Sanji sauntered up the stairs behind them.

'Hey Luffy, marimo-head… oh. Sup? I suppose you're a friend of Luffy's because the national treasure here doesn't have any friends,' the blonde smiled. 'I'm Sanji. I suppose you're going to live a short wrecked filled life with this kid around,' he jerked his thumb at Luffy, 'but it's pretty fun though.'

'The heck kind of introduction was that stupid curlicue.'

'Huh? It was gentlemanly enough. You're just a little blob of plant!'

'I can speak well enough, cheese head!'

'You probably just grunted and let Luffy do the talking!'

Usopp turned to Luffy.

'Are they always like this?

'Yup!


	9. Scariest Caretaker

'So you're saying that you can get us a ship?' Sanji inquired incredulously as they walked outdoors for break.

'Yeah, he will!' Luffy grinned, bouncing along.

'No, not necessarily. I just meant that I could try-' Usopp stuttered.

'It's the midget! And his buddy! Lucky jackpot! More brats to bash up!' someone called somewhere in the crowd. Zoro growled and Sanji sighed, scuffing Luffy across the head before stepping up to the incoming group.

'Boss Chew. It's the punk from yesterday. Teach him a lesson!' Chew sauntered up, eyeing the bystanders lazily.

'Look, I'm not in the mood to teach you a lesson. Just apologise m'kay?' Chew smiled winningly. Sanji frowned sceptically, following Chew's line of sight and released who the he was really looking at.

'Oi!' the blonde snapped, 'don't put on a gentlemanly act to win a girl you piece of shit!'

'Sugar, don't be afraid. Just call me 'kay? Smek~' he winked, leaning around Sanji.

'Pay attention you godamned fish!' Sanji whipped his leg around, connecting with Chew's torso and sending him flying onto the concrete floor.

'Why you-' Chew started and choked as something wet splattered into his face. He rubbed his cheeks, eyes widening in horror at the liquid at came off. 'Oil!' He screeched, tearing at his hair. 'I'll never get it off!' Luffy burst into laughter at the sight of the bewildered man. Zoro snorted, trying to supress his grin.

'Actually it's oil paint. It won't dry for ages and will stain your clothes,' Usopp explained, showing off the ammo.

'I'll kill you!' Chew yelled hysterically, voice cracking. 'Get 'em boys! Kill!' With a roar, the bunch of goons drew their small knives and lifted sharpened sticks.

'What's going on?' a voice calmly cut into the noisy atmosphere. The four stiffened, sensing the overpowering aura from the man. Chew's group scattered, tripping over each other in a desperate attempt to flee. The man's eyes narrowed. 'Speak.' He ordered, folding his arms.

'Uh…he … I did not… he provoked-' The man rolled his eyes.

'Please. With proper English Chew? Or would you like to explain?' he zeroed in onto the four.

'Usopp was threatened and we simply did this a means of self-defence,' Sanji explained smoothly, stepping forward to address the man.

'That mess of a prank?' the man drawled.

'Well… I suppose it's much more harmless than other methods of self-defence,' Sanji reasoned. The man grunted.

'Well, whatever but this doesn't mean I won't be keeping my eye on you four.'

'Yes sir.' The four watched as the man picked up Chew and slung him over his shoulder, walking back to his office.

'Oh man,' Zoro groaned, 'I didn't expect him back so soon. I thought school would be a little more fun without him around.'

'Zoro, who was that?' Luffy asked.

'Rob Lucci. The scariest caretaker of the whole fucking world,' Sanji summed up, heaving a sigh. 'C'mon. We're a little late for the Arena announcements.'

* * *

'And so, the time will be at 6pm at the wharf. Law will be the judge. Both competitors please submit your main weapon of choice. That is all.' Nami's red hair disappeared into the crowd.

'I want to fight too!' Luffy stuck out his lower lip, bummed out. Zoro chuckled, ruffling the rubberman's hair.

'We all do Luffy.'


	10. Rule Changes

'Leth's go! C'mon! Zowo! Shanji Acthe!' Luffy bounced up and down, shovelling food in his already bulging cheeks.

'Shut up Luffy! Your food is exploding everywhere!' Ace laughed, standing up from his chair.

'C'mon! Go! Go!' Luffy bounded out the door, dragging all three of his friends. Sanji grunted, wriggling free to straighten his tie and fix his hair. Zoro rolled his eyes.

'Princess, don't be late for the ball!' he called mockingly, dashing ahead with Luffy and Ace, the source of raucous laughter echoing off the streets.

'Screw you marimo!'

'Screw me? What?' Zoro yelled back, and Ace doubled over, heaving with renewed waves of laughter.

'I'm going kill you!'

'Look what happened to the last person who said that!'

'Usopp isn't here!'

'I'm talking about that Chew dude!'

'If you waste oil like that I will shove my foot up your ass so hard that you'll sail to the moon and be the new fucking satellite there!'

'Can't hear you! I think you've fallen behind! Just wait up for Prince Charming ok?' Zoro chimed, wiping tears as he heard satanic obscenities spill out of Sanji's mouth. Ace slapped his back heartily, left staggering with Luffy slung over his shoulder, both howling with mirth.

* * *

'Naw Sanji, why aren't you sitting with us?' Luffy leaned back on his chair, staring up at Sanji's nose.

'Because,' Sanji snapped, 'I'm afraid of getting the marimo disease.'

'The marimo disease?' Ace asked innocently. 'Haven't heard of that before.' Zoro snorted, crossing his arms.

'Well, hopefully it's not contagious because we come in contact with an infect being every day, unfortunately,' Sanji continued.

'And who is that?' Ace asked, gasping.

'It is…' Sanji waited, drawing out the silence for an epic drop, 'Zoro!'

'Oh my gods!' Ace whispered in awe.

'Ah shut up!' Zoro lightly punched Ace' shoulder. The freckled boy laughed, shoving him back and they began elbowing each other repeatedly. Sanji sighed contentedly, bringing his arms behind his head.

'Welcome ladies and gentlemen!' the loudspeaker cackled to life. The crowd roared in response.

'Nami! Nami!' they cheered.

'Let's get this started! It's Law vs Kid!'

'Actually… I nominate Bepo to take my place. I prefer to be uninjured so I can properly repair any humans,' Law's amused voice drifted across the crowd. Muttering erupted. Such changes were usually not allowed.

'What the fuck is this bullshit?' Kid yelled angrily. 'I'm not fighting some stupid bear!'

'I nominate Luffy. Just don't eat Bepo ok?' Luffy laughed as the confused crowd milled about.

'Tra-guy is so funny!'

'Luffy do you really want to fight that bear?' Sanji asked incredulously. Of course Law would remember something but to bring his promise up now…

'Yeah!' Luffy yelled, pumping up a fist. A heavy hand settled on his shoulder.

'I don't think so, Monkey D. Luffy.' The trio jumped, cursing. Luffy frowned, unperturbed.

'Why not?' he turned towards a man.

'I said I was going to keep an eye on all of you but you in particular concern me. I sense that you are a devil behind that innocent face.'

'Back off Lucci.' Ace growled, standing up.

'It's none of your business Ace.'

'This is off school grounds! You're technically off duty!' Ace countered. Sanji shifted his legs. This was bad. The crowd was dangerously impatient and if they found out Rob Lucci was right here among them… people would be run over. Literally.

'Look Luffy, take this away from here.' Zoro interjected. 'It's way too crowded.'

'Yeah, I'll take care of the fight,' Sanji added, standing up.

'If you lose to that bear, we'll eat you instead,' the marimo smirked. Sanji flipped him the finger.

'As if.'

 

'Sorry, Luffy's a little caught up in something. So I'll be fighting for him Nami-swan,' Sanji said, tapping Nami on the shoulder.

'Oh… alright,' Nami leaned into the microphone again, speaking to the crowd. She frowned in distaste as she finished her message and looked towards Sanji. 'I don't like this. They're the rules for a reason!'

'Where's Luffy?' Law materialised next to the blonde.

'You! Don't do that again! If you didn't want to fight then say so!' Nami turned upon him, voice stern. Law waved dismissively.

'He's uh, occupied.' Sanji answered. Hell, how was he supposed to answer that the hellish caretaker had decided to pin the rubberman down?

'With?' Ah, well at least Law was sharp.

'Lucci.' Law scowled.

'He's going to be killed.' Law turned, heading back.

'Where are you going?'

'To make sure he doesn't.'

'Luffy's tougher than he looks.'

'So is Bepo.' Sanji rolled his eyes. He didn't need a warning about a bear. He could cook that for dinner.


	11. Meat Vs. Chef

'Don't mind the changes because we have a great line-up!' Nami strutted across the wharf, waving for attention. 'It's Sanji and Bepo. Place your bets!' She gestured respectively to the opponents and jumped into a small boat, manned by some sort of Arlong gang member. 'Match start!' she yelled, and the crowd roared its excitement.

'Hyaaah!' Bepo struck a martial arts pose. Sanji suppressed a snort.

'Bring it.' Bepo moved in quickly, light on his feet despite his size. The blonde's eye widened slightly as he stepped back. So Law wasn't kidding when he said his emergency meat supply could fight huh. It moved again quickly, swinging a leg low. Sanji leapt upwards and Bepo took the opportunity to aim vicious jabs at his body. Sanji grunted, twisting and blocking the punches. He retreated a few steps back and turned to glance back at the amount of wharf left behind him. It was fine. There were still around ten metres or so.

'Oi blondie! Stop scampering around and fight will ya!' someone yelled from the crowd. More chorused in.

'Yeah!'

'Coward!'

'Running from a bear!'

'Shut up!' Sanji shouted without turning but flipped his finger in their direction.

The bear barrelled towards the blonde, who tried to stop the rush with his foot. He skidded, the force too hard and fast to stop completely. He grit his teeth and dug his shoes in harder, increasing the friction. The smell of burnt wood drifted in the air as his shoes painted a long black streak across the surface of the wharf. His sole began to feel warm. The cook frowned, swinging a leg to send Bepo across and away to regain a little more space behind him. He made a move to turn around when-

'Shit!' Sanji yelped, arms swinging as he teetered on the edge of the wharf. The crowd yelled excitedly. Was he going to fall off and lose?

Roaring, Bepo swung a clawed paw. Wobbling slightly, Sanji pushed off the ground, ducking under the outstretched arm. He felt a stab of pain on his arm. His eyes widened at the long cut on his forearm, exposed openly as the shirt sleeve was torn open.

'Blood!' the crowd screamed excitedly. 'First blood!

It did fucking not.

Sanji's veins on his forehead throbbed.

'You shitty slab of meat. How  _dare_ you,' Sanji snarled, rolling up his sleeves. He crouched, waiting for Bepo to move. He sprung up, falling into a handstand and kicking up his opponent's chin. He arched his body, following the falling momentum and slammed the shoulders of the bear down. The boards of the wharf creaked as Sanji leaned his weight and glared down at Bepo.

'Luffy promised Law that he wouldn't eat you but I didn't promise shit,' he breathed, smirking, 'so guess who's for dinner tonight.' Bepo whined. Sanji whirled around, planting his sole all over the bear's body, muttering various meat cuts that his old geezer drilled into his head that day.

'Épaule. Poitrine. Flanchet. Tendron. Jarret.' Shoulder, chest, stomach, collar, shin. He snorted, hands on his hips as he glared down at the unconscious bear. Damn, he couldn't remember any more.

'And there you have it ladies and gentlemen!' Nami's voice interrupted his storm of murderous thoughts. He straightened, fixing his tie. 'Sanji is the winner!' He stepped off the bear and bent down to dust off any fur from his clothes. He scowled at his shoes, shine ruined by the hairs on it. He lifted his leg and gasped at the ruined sole, then remembered the sliding incident.

'I  _really_  want to cook him,' he growled. 'You're lucky that Luffy wants to you around.' Speaking of Luffy, he wasn't dead yet was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This fight was one requested by poyochin (from FF.net). I hope you found this enjoyable! If you guys want any more fight line ups please tell me. :)


	12. A wolf, giraffe and a caretaker

'Hey cook you're late,' Zoro wheezed, trembling as his hauled his swords upright.

'What the heck Zoro? Why are you bleeding so much?' Sanji rushed forward but the swordsman waved him off.

'I can't hold off both of them on my own. You take the wolf,' he said, pointing towards a pair of yellow eyes in the dim light.

Sanji growled. First a bear, now a wolf? He had enough of fighting meat supplies today. He sputtered at the forms in front of him as they moved into the light.

A giraffe?! What is this place, a zoo?

'Don't underestimate them curly brow,' Zoro warned, voice resigned, as if he was disappointed at himself for losing to two animals.

'There's a giraffe devil fruit?' Sanji could barely hold back his laughter, despite the situation. The giraffe frowned.

'So what? I like giraffes!'

'What are you? Like, ten?' the blonde doubled over, trembling with silent laughter. The wolf stealthily moved forward.

'Oi, oi,' Zoro muttered under his breath. Sanji grinned, tilting his head slightly to make eye contact with him as he remained doubled over. He saw the shadow loomed above him and kicked straight up.

 _Menton_  he thought unconsciously. The wolf staggered back, tearing up.

'You got this story wrong,' he cried, holding his hands up, 'I just want to save him!'

'Him?' Sanji innocently inquired, seeming to be interested in the bullshit story. He could imagine Zoro snorting behind him.

'Luffy… he's my long lost brother! I just… decided to work with Lucci so I could gain more information. Then, when the time was right, I could overthrow him!'

'Ah, is that so?' Sanji sighed sympathetically. He turned, exposing his back as he continued talking, pretending to be oblivious to the wolf. 'It's such a shame you know…' His hands twitched. Damn, he really wanted to mincemeat this piece of trash. He spun, swinging his leg in a wide arc and catching the wolf right in the stomach, sending the devil fruit user flying. 'Do you think I would buy such a shitty story?' he yelled angrily. 'Luffy would never be related to garbage like you!' he thundered after the wolf, who ran to hide. Zoro and the giraffe turned to look at each other again.

'Are you sure you don't want to help your friend? A cook is chasing him,' Zoro grinned, hefting his swords.

'Hmph. That skinny little boy? The wolf will eat his shepherd,' Kaku stretched his rectangular neck.

'The wolf? He's the boy who  _cries_  wolf,' Zoro fired back, smug at his smart remark. Kaku tched. He pointed his swords at Zoro.

'Well, there's no giraffe stories so I won't be disappointing you.'

'Hm? I think there was,' Zoro frowned, thinking deeply. 'Yes…I remember now. It was about a young giraffe boy who challenged a swordsman I think? I don't remember the details but it turns out he got his ass kicked and sent back to the zoo,' he grinned devillishy as the giraffe boy snorted.

'I might go to the zoo but you'll be sent to the grave,' the giraffe said, drawing back his neck for an attack. Zoro gripped his swords.

Metallic clashes shook the air.

* * *

Luffy coughed, wiping his mouth as he dragged himself upright, dusty and bruised. Lucci cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck.

'You're a troublesome one aren't you?' Lucci said, almost nonchalant as he fixed his tie.

'Let me fight!' Luffy said, glaring up at the man.

'If you can get through me.' Luffy groaned in frustration. This guy was crazy! Why was he picking on him?

'What is this?' a cool female voice swept across. Lucci rumbled deep in his throat.

'What do you want Nico Robin?' he spat. The mysterious woman smiled.

'Now, now. Where's my welcome back? I haven't been here in a while.'

'You don't deserve one. Searching the world for an accursed piece of knowledge.'

'My my Rob Lucci. Is attacking a little boy any different?'

'You don't understand. This  _little boy_  could be the source of all trouble in the near future,' Lucci snarled. 'I've been watching, far longer and more committed to anything you've ever done.'

'Keep your hands off the students understand? If you have any problems, report it to the head,' the voice took on a cold turn.

'It's not in your place to lecture me-'

'Well, if a boy of Shanks ended up dead, I don't think there'd be much of the village left.'

'What would you know of the future?' Lucci sneered. 'You study the past.'

'I study the past to ensure we don't repeat the same mistakes.' She waved and hands blossomed out of the ground, rolling Luffy into her arms. She turned and walked back, unpursued.


	13. Awakening

'Ugh,' Sanji groaned. 'You're troublesome, you know?' he glared up at the stupid wolf. The wolf grinned.

'You're welcome blondie,' the wolf sing-songed. Sanji breathed in deeply and brushed dirt out of his hair, wishing he had a sewing kit or some mixture hideously sticky, kind of like his failed version of pudding he made ages ago, back when he was an idiot, to seal the mouth shut of a lying wolf boy. Preferably forever. Well, at least until the fight was finished. Even better, the wolf would choke to death and he wouldn't have to fight at all. He sighed.

'Today's such a shitty day,' he muttered, tapping his the toe of his shoes on the floor.

'Hm? Why? Is it because you're losing?'

'Nope,' Sanji rolled his shoulders several times. 'It's because…' he pushed off the floor powerfully, kicking up the earth in a surprise lunge towards his opponent. The man was caught off-guard and he raised his arms in defence against the onslaught of kicks. 'It's because freaking Law and his stupid bear ruining my shirt and shoes and damn Rob Lucci and his stupid underlings trying to attack us!' he yelled.

'Poitrine!' he drove the wolf back.

'Collier!' the devil fruit user crashed backwards into the ground.

'Côtelette!' he dropped onto his hands and spun. 'Selle!' Another kick. He flipped himself up the right way and stalked towards the floored opponent. He hooked his foot against the ugly muzzle.

'Reception.' He slammed his prey's face into the dirt.

'Ugh, you're going to pay for that,' the wolf man groaned under Sanji's foot. Sanji ground his head in a little harder.

'Say something?' the blonde teased.

'Get off me!' the man roared, jumping up and aiming a heavy swipe. His claw caught against Sanji's shoe and they went skidding backwards. I don't need to ruin my shoes again! Sanji thought angrily of the claws digging into the rubber sole. He felt the peculiar warmth against his other foot. Glancing down, his heart leapt at the red glow of his shoe.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

Was he going to catch on fire?

Sanji grunted, forcing the momentum to a stop. He aimed quickly.

 _No chef should be afraid of fire._  It seems as if the devil decided to test his skills as a chef.

'Diable…' he whispered, slightly in awe. He struck, heat sizzling against the fur. His opponent howled, dropping to his knees and Sanji finished him off, kicking the wolf in the head.

'Tch. I suppose you're going to carve me up and stew me?' the man whispered harshly, unable to move. Sanji snorted.

'Like hell.'

 

Zoro grunted against the weight, forcing his arms to resist the deadly swings from the opponent. This giraffe could really fight.

'Toro Nagashi!' He swerved, keeping both his opponent's swords occupied as he spun, cutting the belly. The giraffe grunted, nimble legs leaping out of the way before Zoro could move in for another attack. They moved in to clash again, swords flashing dangerously in the dimness. They both could hear nothing, see nothing but the opponent in front. Zoro moved in again. 'Tiger hunt!' The clang of steel ripped the air as they teetered centimetres between each other, both unwilling to give under the pressure. They sneered at each other before the giraffe swung his legs in a wide arc. Zoro grunted under the force, balance threatening to fail.

'This is fun!' the giraffe said, eyes widened in excitement.

'I don't have time for games giraffe,' Zoro snorted, irritated at the stinging of the wounds. He couldn't drag out this fight any longer. The blood clustered around his clothes, dripping down onto the floor. He was still weak. Little flesh wounds like this shouldn't be hindering a good fight.

'Like I said, my name isn't giraffe! It's Kaku damn it!' his opponent snapped back angrily, morphing from a half giraffe to full giraffe form.

'…giraffe.'

'It's Kaku!'

'Giraffe.'

'You stupid beast! Rankyaku!' Kaku shouted, spinning around again, 'Amanedachi!' He lashed out with all three limbs whilst one kept the swinging motion at an incredible rate. Zoo leapt out of the way. Kaku stood, glaring down at him.

The tree trunks surrounding them clattered to the floor. Zoro tightened his grip. How could this guy handle such a powerful technique so easily?

'Rankyuku.' Kaku waved all four of his legs.

'The heck? Are you fighting or not?'

'Don't be stupid. I am.' Kaku promised. Zoro looked at the glinting slivers in the air.

'Shit… a load of slashing attacks!' the green haired swordsman crossed his arms in front of him against the downpour of lacerations that struck his body. The gap between them was ridiculous! He wouldn't have the time nor strength to retrieve Luffy from the clutches of a monster. More blood dripped down. Zoro shivered slightly at a cold breeze. His vision fuzzed out for a split second.

The trees didn't move. He frowned. Was it just a feeling of being close to death? He shook his head dazedly. He couldn't afford to lose focus against an opponent like this! The cold feeling flooded his whole body.

 _'It's time_ ,' a voice whispered in his mind. His eyes widened. Who?

_'There's no need to fear.'_

I don't care who are you are, Zoro thought, but get out. The voice hummed, amused.

' _Please, I'm sure you'll have enough demons inside you one day to use my power once more.'_

'What are you spacing out for?' Kaku's voice interrupted the inner conversation.

'Urghh!' Zoro groaned, barely managing to deflect the attacks. He staggered back.

_'Quickly now.'_

'You'll regret that,' Zoro snarled, both to Kaku and the strange voice inside his head. They both laughed. He swung out a sword, pointed to his opponent's head. Kaku stopped abruptly, nose twitching slightly.

' _Call my name.'_

'Asura,' Zoro murmured, name suddenly springing to mind. Of course. The troublesome creatures that rage constant war against each other for good or bad. Kaku flinched.

'What on earth? There's two of you?' Zoro charged, slashing the swords simultaneously. Kaku gasped, body straightened from the full brunt of the attack, and fell backwards onto the ground. Zoro slouched, exhausted. There was no trace of that strange being nor the cold shivers. He breathed a sigh, allowing himself a moments respite before hurrying after the direction where he had last seen Luffy go.

Which way was it again?


	14. Mysterious Saviour

'Hey Luffy! You're safe!' Sanji waved tiredly at the sight of the little rubberman. His eyes widened. What was Luffy doing a bombshell of a woman like that?

'Yeah Sanji!' Luffy enthused. He grinned up at the lady. 'Thanks lady! Do you want to eat with us? Sanji's food is the best!'

'Is that so?' the woman asked, directing a smile at Sanji, who felt himself heat up.

'Yes ma'am! I'm still learning but…' he babbled off, nerves getting the better of him.

'We'll just find Zoro first!' Sanji groaned at that statement. He would be doomed to find where the directionally hopeless marimo for the rest of his lifetime.

'Alright,' he agreed. Cupping his mouth he yelled 'Marimo will never be the greatest swordsman!'

'The heck?' a voice warbled far off.

'I'll be back,' Sanji said, bowing, 'so please go ahead to the restaurant first.'

 

'Hey idiot marimo!' Sanji yelled, seeing a figure ahead of him. The figure turned stiffly.

'Ugh, it's you. I thought you'd be back cooking or something already,' Zoro groaned.

'Well, because someone didn't know the meaning of 'stay still while I find you because we all know how bad you are with directions' that I took so bloody long walking in the dark trying to find you!' Sanji snapped, irritable and impatient. 'Can we hurry up now? I'm really tired and plus there's a beautiful woman waiting to be served!'

'Another one of your dates?' Zoro asked, clearly uninterested at the prospect of Sanji noodle-dancing and fawning.

'No,' Sanji sighed. 'She was with Luffy so I guess that's how he wasn't beaten to a pulp.' His friend beside him remained silent and they both limped back to the restaurant, dead tired.

'Sanji! What took you so long? I've been waiting for ages,' Luffy groaned, head lolling on the table and Sanji was sorely tempted to kick his head for such bad manners.

'You didn't eat already?'

'I did.'

'Then go home you little idiot! You look like shit!'

'But… we didn't get to eat together so I thought I should have stayed,' Luffy mumbled sleepily, actions unconvincing despite his words. Both Zoro and Sanji smiled fondly, without realising it.

'You're a pain in the ass you know that,' they chorused, before giving each other the daggers.

'Stop copying me curly brow. I know I'm cool but the line is drawn at copying,' Zoro said, folding his arms. Sanji flipped him off.

'Shut up marimo.'

'Curlicue.'

'National treasure.'

'Cheese head.' They continued to spit insults at each other.

'Sanji. Zoro.' Luffy whined. 'Hurry up and eat.' They both turned towards the little rubberman.

'Shut up!' they barked. Robin smiled, resting her chin on her hand as she watched the young group bicker. They have such a remarkable life, full of security and open-endedness. She envied them.

* * *

'Ugh!' Luffy groaned, rolling himself off the bed and tottering off to the kitchen.

'You're finally up Luffy,' Shanks greeted, poring over some papers on the couch. Luffy grunted assent, opening the fridge.

'There's nothing there. Sanji took it,' the red haired man said, barely glancing up.

'What?!' Luffy's jaw dropped open.

'Go have lunch at Zeff's,' Shanks waved him off. 'Everyone's doing their own thing today.' Luffy grumbled.


	15. Nice Introductions

'Ace!' Luffy wrapped his rubbery arms around his friend.

'Luffy! You're okay right?' Ace gripped Luffy's arms tightly as he looked him over.

'Of course!' Luffy laughed. 'What are you doing Ace?'

'Well… I guess training.'

'Training? Ace can I train too?'

'Yeah!'

'Well later Sabo is going to come and we can all take turns fighting.'

'Sabo?'

'Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. Just watch out though, because he's pretty strong!'

'Okay, let's start training!'

'I'm going to the forest to find meat for Sanji. He's learning more cooking and getting his ass kicked so he's pretty mad today.'

'Let's find a rabbit!'

'A bear!'

'Okay!'

 

'Hm, Ace. There's a crocodile.'

'Shhh. I know Luffy,' Ace muttered, gripping his stick more tightly. 'Let's get him! Ready? One, two, three!' Luffy yelled a battle cry, leaping down from a tree and landing straight on the back of the startled crocodile. He battered the body as Ace attacked the head. The crocodile lashed out, knocking Luffy into the mud. Ace hesitated, bashing the animal one more time before lifting Luffy to his feet. The prey, thoroughly angered, opened its jaws to attack. Its jaws were clamped shut as another figure jumped down on its mouth. Ace grinned.

'Yo Sabo!' Ace greeted a blonde teen, who readjusted his black hat and drew out his steel pipe.

'Ace! What the heck are you doing man?' he grinned in return, revealing the gap in his teeth.

'Taking my little brother hunting!' Ace responded, scuffing the hair of Luffy. Sabo laughed as the crocodile attempted to shake him off. Together, they all beat the animal, knocking it unconscious. Ace hefted its tail.

'Let's bring this to Sanji.'

 

'Sanji!' Ace stomped into the restaurant's front door, drawing a few startled glances as some diners saw the massive animal slung over his shoulder. Sanji pocked his head out of the kitchen, scowling instantly.

'What the heck are you doing Ace?' the blonde snapped, wiping his sweaty forehead. 'Supplies go to the back!' He turned and strode back into the kitchen. Ace turned towards Sabo, who shrugged and exited the restaurant.

'To the back it is,' Ace announced.

'Geez, what did you bring this time?' Sanji sighed, blowing hair out of his eyes as he met them.

'You look drained,' Ace remarked sympathetically.

'Well yeah, if you had a bunch of idiots breathing down your neck the whole time.'

'We brought a crocodile!' Luffy enthused. Sanji fingered his chin, mentally running through a list of recipies for the animal.

'Hm, well I suppose I could sauté it a little then ugh, well, I'll do something to the rest of it.'

'When's dinner?'

'When I'm ready,' Sanji huffed, 'In the meantime, go away!'

* * *

'It's 100 to 0. Sorry Luffy but you lost again,' Sabo finished off the tally and petted Luffy affectionately. He had taken a liking to this enthusiastic kid. The rubberman grumbled into the floor.

'One more time!' Luffy started determinedly, getting up and wiping dirt from his face.

'Nup!' Ace cut him off. 'It's time to head back to eat! Sabo have you ever eaten at Sanji's restaurant? It's the best!'

'No, I haven't really been around town yet. I've been resting from my injuries since I've moved.'

'Where did you get it from?' Luffy piped up.

'An accident… we were practicing firing cannons and things turned pretty bad I suppose,' Sabo laughed weakly and Ace couldn't help noticing the way his hands trembled slightly.

'Well you're okay now right?' Luffy asked, grinning like sunshine. Sabo wavered slightly, trauma threatening to overtake his mental strength.

'… I lost my memories.'

'What?' Ace gasped. 'Nothing?'

'Nothing,' Sabo confirmed, 'except that I didn't want to go back to my hometown. I don't know wy but I suppose there must have been pretty bad if that's the only thing I remember.'

'Well you have me right?' Luffy asked brightly and bought Sabo to his sense once more. He smiled, slightly pale but it was genuine, rather than forced. Ace elbowed the rubberman, drawing a squawk from him.

'He has us. Also Sanji and Zoro and the rest of the old geezers,' Ace corrected. Sabo's eyes watered slightly. He wrapped his arms around his two brotherly friends as they walked to dinner.

 

'Draw up another chair,' Zoro drawled, putting his feet down from the table as he heard familiar voices approach the restaurant. Usopp gawked.

'What?'

'Get another chair. We have a guest.'

'A-alright then,' Usoop scampered off.

'Na, Zoro! This is Sabo. He's pretty strong!' Luffy bounded up to the swordsman, dragging a rather flustered blonde wearing a black hat. Zoro raised an eyebrow as he appraised the stranger. He wore pretty fancy clothes.

'Hey, I'm Zoro,' he greeted simply, sticking out a hand. Sabo took it.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Sabo.' Zoro appreciated the strong grip.

'Hey Sanji!' he called as they released hands. 'Come and make your shitty introduction!'

'The heck was that?' a voice resounded from the kitchen. Zoro grinned at Sabo's confusion. Another blonde stomped to their table, frown easing up instantly as he saw the stranger.

'Hey,' he greeted. Zoro rolled his eyes.

'Like I said, Sanji, I draw the line at copying.' Sanji narrowed his eyes, remembering the humiliation of yesterday.

'I'm not a princess godammit!' he snarled, drawing a wary, puzzled look from Sabo. Sanji turned and thrust his face into Zoro's. Zoro smirked as they stared each other down.

'Shit cook.'

'Shitty swordsman.'

'Marimo.'

'Curly brow.'

'Do they always do this?' Sabo muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Luffy. He laughed.

'Yeah! Don't worry about them, let's go eat! Sanji when you're done eat with us too!' he called, dragging Sabo by the arm to a seat.

'Alright Luffy!' Sanji turned his head to acknowledge Luffy before immediately switching back to death glaring Zoro.

'Well Marimo-chan, if you wore a pretty little dress and heels, you'd be the new princess. Your v-neck shirt already shows your sexy ass cleavage!'

'The fuck?' Zoro sputtered, flushing and clutching the open ends of his shirt together.

'Are you embarrassed now?' Sanji jeered. 'Becoming an innocent blushing virgin?'

'Fuck off!' Sanji's shoulders shook as he tried to withhold his laughter. Time for his final card.

'Zoro-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!' he yelled in a false falsetto, as others giggled at their argument. 'Don't be shy! Your prince charming will come and save you!' as he spoke, he exaggerated goofy movements of sweeping up a person bridal style.

'FUCKING COOK! GET OUT OF MY FACE!' Zoro bellowed, shoving past Sanji and making for Luffy's company. Unfortunately for the swordsman, everyone in the restaurant were shrieking with laughter, slapping tables and choking on their food. Luffy's tears streamed down the table as he heaved with mirth.

'Z-z-z-oro…princess…' he managed out before breaking into fresh waves. Zoro stood, stark still in embarrassment and anger as no one offered respite to the teasing. There was really only one idea left. Without destroying the restaurant of course. He strode over to Sanji, caught up in his own genius execution of teasing and smoothly swept him up, bridal style.

'The fuckity fuck?' Sanji shrieked, broken out of his howling fit . He kicked wildly, thrashing about as the onlookers laughed even harder at the display. He felt his face heat up, which was bad considering his pale complexion and the fact when he blushed he looked like a fucking tomato- much more obvious than on Zoro's tanned skin.

'Princess! I've come to save you!' Zoro called, voice hitching slightly as his smugness overtook him. The blonde's protests didn't fade until Zoro dumped him outside the closed door, with the restaurant behind them drowning in merriment.

'Shitty swordsman!-'

'-Shit cook!' they snarled at each other simultaneously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD I think if Zoro and Sanji insulted each other's manliness as young teens it'd be something like that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Confrontation

'Hey Ace, Sabo is pretty cool huh?' Luffy burped as they walked home. Ace grunted assent.

'Yeah.'

'But?' Luffy supplied for him. Ace silently marvelled about Luffy's uncanny intuition. The rubberman was usually acted idiotically carefree but when times called, he was understood everything… well nearly everything.

'He's a little broken. A little sad,' Ace pouted, frowning in thought.

'Don't worry about it Ace!' Luffy dismissed with a huff. 'He'll get better!' Ace resisted rolling his eyes. Luffy was such a goose sometimes, leaving things without thinking.

'Alright then,' he said. Maybe this time he could trust Luffy.

'Race you home!'

'As if you could beat me. You always eat too much!' Ace snorted, easily gaining upon the urchin, who tottered on legs dwarfed against his balloon like stomach.

'Guh?!' Luffy blurted out, tripping against an unseen rock. He rolled as Ace cursed and sped off after him.

'Ugh, you're so much trouble!' Ace groaned, planting his foot against Luffy's stomach and ceasing the rolling momentum.

'Ayyzzee,' Luffy slurred, turning a sickly green. The older teen rolled the immobile body to its side and there the rubberman emptied his stomach.

'Aww. There was delicious food tonight,' his whined, eyes streaming. Ace scooped the brat up and slung him over his shoulder.

'We need to get home Luffy.' He wasn't really sure if Luffy really heard. In fact, he'd bet Luffy was fast asleep. He sighed.

* * *

'Nico Robin. May I ask your purpose of coming to school on a Sunday?' Lucci materialised behind the woman, arms crossed. Even though the sun was bright and the sky was a bright blue, the dark aura surrounding the man was immense.

'Don't worry Lucci. I'm not here to stir up trouble. I'm simply looking for Law.' Robin turned slightly.

'Law has already finished school. In fact, I'm sure he's already graduated from medical school.' The man's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't trust this woman one bit.

'Oh my… such a young prodigy,' Robin mused. Lucci glared.

'Now, is your business done here or not?' he snapped.

'Of course.' She turned to head back out.

'Don't forget you won't be welcome here,' the man growled at her retreating form. 'Your searches for history will not end well so don't bring the students wellbeing into this.' Robin stopped.

'Do you believe in curses?'

'Whether I believe them or not is none of your concern but if you search too deeply then I suppose we can impose Buster Call on the whole nation.' He smirked at her widened eyes.

'You wouldn't dare.'

'We can.'

'Do you have any idea what happened to the students there? They nearly went mad!' Robin's voice shook slightly. She clenched her fists.

'If isolating schools or any other area under martial law will prevent them from getting in contact with you then the sacrifice is worth it.'

'You have no idea! Some of them will never recover!' Robin shouted. 'It's inhumane!'

'For the sake of justice, Nico Robin.' Lucci spread his hands, like he was offering all the options available. 'You love the town too much to do that so I'll give you a week to say your goodbyes. After hand yourself in to my boss and you'll never have to suffer again. You'll never see the horrors of Buster Call again, nor will you see young children's' innocence being stripped away. You'll never see anything above the earth again. If you at least don't leave after the week, I'll commence Buster Call until the town destroys itself from inside out.' Robin remained silent but Lucci could tell she was considering. This was easy.

'I'll … at least be leaving after the week.'

'Excellent. Remember that no one will remember you. No one desired your existence. You are unloved.' He stalked closer, voice becoming ominously soft with every sentence. 'A devil's child,' he whispered in her ear. She shuddered. 'Don't forget that Nico Robin. I'll be watching.'


	17. Party Pooper

'Holy cow!' Sanji swiped the beads of perspiration from his forehead as he glanced at the clock. The whole day just flew by in a haze of food, heat and lovely ladies. He needed a break. He headed for the door, giving his old man a brief goodbye. The blonde headed further down the street, listening for potential signs of his friends. Laughter drifted in the air. Looks like that was it.

'Don't come closer!' Usopp quavered. His arms trembled as he readied his slingshot. Arlong's gang of goons shuffled a little closer, rumbling sneers.

'Or what?'

'I'll have an army of my men march pulverise you!'

'I suppose I have to get back for you embarrassing me,' Chew hummed, delighted at the opportunity where the scrawny weakling would be without his rowdy buddies, 'and for calling Rob Lucci on me.'

'I didn't!'

'Liar!' Chew snarled. 'No one else would have done it!'

'He did!' Usopp squeaked, pointing a trembling finger to a random goon.

'Kaneshiro?' Chew laughed. 'Our brotherly bond is stronger than protecting a measly human!'

'Right back at you.' A voice interrupted the jeering laughter. A few crunches of bone were heard as the gang was forced back.

'You!' Chew spat, eyebrows crinkling together.

'Mhm.' Sanji hummed, swiping a bit of flour from his front. 'I suppose you really want to get your ass kicked this time around huh?'

'As if!' Chew snarled, cracking his knuckles. 'Stand back boys! I'm going to give this one is long awaited beating!'

'I heard there was going to be a party!' a childish voice materialised from behind him.

'Oi Luffy don't just run off like that!' Ace emerged a litter further off, along with Sabo. He realised who the goons were and waved his pipe. 'What are you punks doing? Leave us alone!' he shouted. Chew pursed his large lips. Things were going to get messy with the whole little gang here and there was no guarantee Rob Lucci would be prowling around here so it'd be best to retreat … and then come to beat them all to pulp in the area where he felt most confident in- the sea.

'We're getting out of here.' He declared quietly to his men and walked away from the four brats, glaring the whole time to enforce the idea he still wanted to kill them.

'Ugh, I'm going to bloody-' Ace started.

'No you're not,' Sabo interrupted, locking Ace's arms behind his head. 'We can leave them.'

'What did I miss?' another voice called.

'Where were you Zoro?' Luffy asked, pouting. 'There was going to be a party!'

'No there was not!' Ace roared, slamming the rubberman on the head.

'Well, I did hear 'party' but the forest is really big…' Zoro glanced away from their Cheshire grins.

'Hm?' Sanji exaggerated a frown. 'A  _large_  forest?'

'You mean the one we all go to nearly every day?' Ace echoed.

'The tiny forest here?' Sabo asked, fingering his chin.

'I think he meant that…' Sanji paused and exchanged looks with Ace and Luffy.

'HE GOT LOST!' they shouted and immediately burst into peals of laughter.

'SHUT UP!' Zoro's cheeks flamed red and he turned away from the floored group. It was even worse that Sabo joined in.

'I'm surprised you managed to make it out in less than a week!' screeched Sanji, clutching his stomach.

'Oh my gods!' Ace cried, remembering that incident. 'You're hopeless!' At this point Zoro was considering his decision of befriending these idiots. Sure he loved them, but just sometimes they were a pain in the ass.

* * *

'No more princess jokes you hear?' Zoro growled, sitting heavily on the chair. 'I actually want to eat my dinner without other people dying of laughter.'

'Hm?' Sanji stuck out his lower lip aggressively and leaned in Zoro's space. 'Is marimo scared?' Zoro snorted in his face. 'Ugh! You little shit!' Sanji fanned the air with his hands.

'Got it?'

'Screw you!'

'If you don't then I'll chop your hair!'

'Don't you dare!' Sanji said, aghast. 'I nearly died of shame!'

'Well to be honest, we all wanted to see the other side of your face anyway.' Zoro shrugged. Sanji resisted the urge to kick him.

'You don't do it so that I can't cover it again!' Sanji snapped, and his heart sank as a predatory grin emerged on the swordsman's face.

'Are you scared?'

Hence, the two were, again, the main highlight of the night. They were given the nickname The Burger Extras, in reference to their hair colours. Sanji was the cheese and Zoro was the lettuce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with Sanji being cheese and Zoro being the lettuce is from the Davy Back fight against Pickles, Humburg and Big Pan. It was a badass fight!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I think the upcoming chapters are going to be fulfilling your fight requests -thank you to everyone to requested :D- and then we'll be onto the Sea Hunt! Of course you can request fights for Sea Hunt as well!


	18. Set Sail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! I got caught up in my other story :3 Thanks for waiting!  
> Please enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment :)

"Come on Luffy!" Shanks called brightly and threw the boy in the air, startling him out of sleep. "You can't be late!"

"Uwaaah!" Luffy yelled, voice cracking from the sudden assault. "Shanks stop!" he laughed, still being tossed in the air. The red haired man set him down and Luffy dashed off to get ready. He pulled on his clothes and dragged his caretaker along to the restaurant to shake Sanji awake for breakfast.

"Yo Luffy! Shanks-san!" Sanji greeted the door, disappointing Luffy. He longed for the day he could yell Sanji awake but it seemed he was always ready. "Breakfast is ready so eat as much as you want!" He stopped, peered around Luffy's head and side stepped them. "Hey marimo! I'm closing the door in three seconds! Three!" He grinned. That swordsman was going to have a hard time running with three swords on one hip, which he didn't do every day. Usually he only had his white sword.

"Shit cook!" Sanji stifled a laugh as he saw the marimo stumble.

"Two!"

"I'll cut your door down!" So he could run straight along a road one in a while huh? Sanji marvelled.

"One!"

"Don't you dare!" Zoro roared.

"Zeeeeeee-" Sanji swung the door. Zoro lunged and grabbed the handle, pulling it sharply.

"I'm here," he growled, huffing.

"Great work!" Sanji mimed innocence and slapped his victim's back heartily. He looked out the door again. "Yo Ace! Sabo! Breakfast is ready!" he left the door open and Zoro glared at his back at the clear evidence of bias.

"Nearly everyone's here!" Luffy sighed contently. "Is Usopp coming?"

"I thought you would know," Ace mumbled through his full mouth.

"He lives pretty far away though," Zoro frowned as he slurped porridge down.

"And what would you know about directions?" Sanji laughed.

"Zoro might be right though," Ace pondered over his bowl. "He comes to school by motorcycle."

"Motorcycle?" Luffy exclaimed. His eyes sparkled. "No way!" He slurped up the last of his food and made a grab for Ace's.

"Yeah he does. Hopefully he had a good breakfast for sailing," Ace said, slapping Luffy's hand away.

"Anyhow, he is getting a ship right?" Sanji poked at the rubberman.

"Yeah!"

 

"It's awesome!" Luffy's pumped his fist as he danced about the wharf. Zoro and Sanji stood back to admire the neat little craft.

"It's a gift from Kaya!" Usopp grinned. "It's called Going Merry!"

"We'll win this!" Luffy cheered, leaping aboard and climbing the figurehead. "Come on! We need to head off!" They climbed on, hauled up the ropes and set towards the battle entrance.

"Luffy don't fall off!" Usopp called as he tottered about the deck. The rubberman waved.

"I won't!" Inside, Ace was poring over a map with Sabo by his side. He pointed to a shore.

"We're meant to go here," he grumbled.

"What's the big deal?"

"It's rocky. If we don't land it properly, then our ship will be smashed to pieces against the rocks. Plus, it's nearly always stormy there."

"What?"

"It's going to be tough."

"I'm sure we can- waah!" Sabo was jerked onto the floor as the ship lurched suddenly.

"Shit!" Ace threw open the door but could see no evidence of stormy weather. The skies were blue and the water looked calm. What could have caused that bump?

"Woo!" That was Luffy.

"Uwaah!" That must have been Usopp.

The water rose, bubbling and churning and at last when the monster was revealed in its full glory, everyone stood back, gaping.

"It's huge!"

"What is that?!"

"Meat!" Several voices babbled simultaneously. They all turned to each other and nodded.

"Get it!" they roared, lifting their weapons. Luffy threw his arms back.

"Gomu gomu no baz-" The sea monster bumped the ship again, knocking Luffy off balance and sending his arms askew.

"Gwah!" One fist bounced off the desk and knocked Zoro in the face, sending him backwards.

"Yowch!" The other was sent Usopp crashing, nose down into the floor. Luffy laughed as he saw his friends being knocked about. He threw his arms back again.

"Gomu gomu no…" A foot went crashing onto his head.

"Don't use that again, idiot!" Sanji reprimanded and cursed as the ship rocked once more. The rubberman tottered, waving his arms and smacked the chef into the air.

"You idiot!" The flying form of Sanji was seen zooming towards the sea monster's head. He crashed into the chin of the monster and scrabbled to gain a hold on its large beard. "I'm going to skewer him afterwards," he growled, cursing Luffy once again as he felt algae squelch under his hands. He pulled himself up, struggling with his arm strength. Once his legs found proper purchase along the slimy monster's face, he kicked off, launching himself high into the air. He tucked his legs in and wrapped his arms around them, rotating his body into a spin. Hopefully he could nail this hunk of meat right on the head. "Concassé!" Sanji's heel hit the skull with a satisfying smack and he felt the monster's consciousness begin to fade.

"Nice work Sanji!" Ace grinned, waddling up the beast's slimy neck.

"Ace?"

"Yeah! I got up before Luffy started trying to do his gomu gomu attack." Ace shook his head. "It only works maybe half the time with the bazooka attack." He swung his pipe onto the head, the same spot where Sanji had kicked and beat repeatedly.

"Zoro! Come and finish it off!" Ace leaned over and peered down to the ship below. They watched as Zoro took his stance, all swords unsheathed.

"Eighteen pound phoenix!" They heard his shout and saw a torpedo of silver waves rush towards the sea beast. The waves slashed across the monster's neck and a fountain of blood spurted out, dousing the ship's deck and the shocked crew members.

"Zoro! That's gross!" Usopp shook the blood from his clothes. Sanji and Ace felt a shudder run through the beast as its life slipped away and they jumped, landing on deck.

"Gomu gomu no…" Luffy stretched his arms back once more and the other members took a few steps back, all unwilling to be knocked by rubbery fists. "Bazooka!" The hands shot out, pushing the monster back as it slumped forwards, threatening to collapse the ship. The sea creature crashed, sending huge waves rushing over the ship, giving the brats a thorough salt water bath and carrying the blood away. "Meat!" Luffy cheered, spitting a fish out of his mouth.

"Marimo! Nice family reunion!" Sanji shrieked with laughter as he pointed to the clump of seaweed on Zoro's head.

"We need to go!" Ace called, shaking his wet locks and going up to the rudder.

"Meat!" Luffy pouted.

"Fine," Ace sighed. "Sanji, see if you want to make a few choice cuts…" he trailed off as he spotted the bickering pair.

It was going to take a while.


	19. Stormy Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sea Hunt continues!  
> Thanks for reading!

Luffy sat on the figurehead, claiming his favourite spot.

And his new favourite food. He munched on his sea monster lunch as he looked forwards to the sea.

"Luffy put your lunch away or finish it now! We're close!" Luffy did the best to squawk indignantly with his mouth full and crammed the last of his lunch in his bulging cheeks. He leapt off his spot to stow his lunchbox in the kitchen. When he opened the door to the deck, the sky was already dark. A blustery wind blew across the deck.

"Uwah!" Luffy grabbed the brim of his wobbling hat before it threatened to take flight.

"Get ready!" Ace called. "Zoro, Sanji! To the sails! Luffy! Hang on tight! Usopp! Lash down everything!"

"Aye!" Shoes thudded against the deck as they dashed to accomplish their tasks.

"Here it comes!" Ace squinted against the rain and wind gusts that engulfed the sky. He strained against the rudder as the ship was swept with the massive waves.

"Ace! There's a rocky shore at the base of the lighthouse!" Sabo burst into the room, water dripping from his clothes.

"I know! That's why lighthouses were put there in the first place!"

"How are we going to land?"

"We'll… I don't know! I'll figure something out."

"We should fling Luffy across to shore and wait here."

"Do you know what you're talking about Sabo?" Ace yelled against the howls of wind.

"I am! That's the only way!"

"Luffy's just a kid and there's no way we can hang on to this ship until he gets back!"

"We have to! We can't land the ship!" Ace cursed. Sabo was right. There was no way to land the ship.

"Do it and make sure you go with him!" Sabo nodded and headed out. Until then, they had to hang on. Ace grit his teeth.

 

"Luffy!" Sabo snagged the back of the rubberman's shirt and hauled him off the figurehead. "We're going ashore!"

"Really?" Luffy grinned.

"Right now Luffy. We have to hurry. Ace and the others will wait for us here." Sabo grabbed Luffy's middle as they prepared to launch.

"Gomu gomu no…" they pulled back. "Rocket!" Sabo grabbed onto his hat as they flew. They landed right at the base of the lighthouse and he released a breath. Thank god Luffy aimed right.

"Hu! Hu!" A large shadow loomed over them.

"He he he!" Another two shadows joined. Luffy and Sabo turned to meet three monsters.

 

"Shit," Zoro growled, feeling the friction between his hands and the rope loosen. The rain.

"Do you need a hand with that?" A voice asked Zoro as the rope slipped from his fingers. He froze as a hand literally sprouted from his own body and gripped the rope. He whipped his head around, hand gripping the hilt of his katana.

"Who are you?"

 

"Just two little kids! Crush them!" a little figure perched on top of a bird shouted over loudspeaker. "Groggy monsters!"

"Yes!" the three goons bellowed and waddled to surround the two.

"Uwah!" Luffy started. "They're so big! Like giants!" Sabo glanced around them. There was no way they could reach the lighthouse in time if they fought these monsters. These guys were probably underlings of a big boss.

"Luffy, we're going to run," he whispered.

"Hm, why?"

"Because we need to get the keys. Do you remember?" Sabo's heart sank as Luffy returned with a blank stare. "Well we need to get to the top first. Come on!" Sabo grabbed the rubberman's shirt as a club came crashing down to where Luffy stood seconds before. He weaved around the legs of his opponents and pushed the door to the lighthouse. Inside, there were a flight of stairs that spiralled up the whole building. There looked to be no distinct floors or levels, so falling down from the top would be rather nasty.

"After him! The blonde is getting away!"

 

"Because it's the last week I'm staying here, I've figured of doing something fun before I leave." The stranger shrugged, sitting calmly among the intertwined ropes, as if they were having a cup of tea rather than in the middle of a storm.

"How did you get on this ship?" Zoro squinted against the gloom.

"Like any other normal person." Zoro clenched his jaw. This woman was so mysterious it made his head hurt. Thinking too much is unhealthy. He lashed the last of the ropes together and made his way down.

"I think you'd better introduce yourself to the rest and then we'll wait for the rest to decide what to do with you."

Zoro pushed open the door to where Ace, Usopp and Sanji stayed. The blonde grinned.

"Have any trouble marimo? You spent a while out there." Zoro ignored the taunt but jerked his thumb behind him.

"We have a stowaway."

"What?"

"My, my. I am no stowaway." A woman moved into the room, sliding past Zoro. Ace gasped.

"Devil lady!"

 

Sabo and Luffy scampered up the stairs, desperate to escape the three monsters.

"The brats are close! Don't give up!"

"Sabo they're going to catch us," Luffy reminded him.

"We can't waste time on them. I'm guessing they work under a big boss, who's already got the keys. Do you remember the rules? Some of us are going to get eliminated if we don't get them!" Sabo heaved.

"So, we should kick their asses and get the keys." Luffy deadpanned. The blonde sighed.

"Look, how about we race to the top?"

"Yeah! If I win, you have to…" Luffy pouted. "Let me eat your lunch!"

"If I win, you can't touch it. Deal?"

"Deal!"

 

"Devil lady?" Usopp shrieked, eyes popping at the woman.

"I heard before when she went to a school, it was sent into lockdown and then… the students went crazy," Ace murmured. They all turned towards the lady and eyed her with apprehension. The woman clenched her hands.

"That's a lie."

"That's rich coming from yo-"

"Usopp, let her speak," Sanji interrupted. "My lady, please continue."

"Do you know what Buster Call is?" The youngsters glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"Well, it's a system that the World Government implemented. It's a last resort to finding out on a particular culprit within a school. The whole school is shut down and no one is allowed to enter or leave the school until they pass the all clear. Until then the school is under martial law. They can be interrogated, tortured and even killed if they say something wrong." Usopp's jaw hung open in horror.

"And why would you be around that?" Ace got straight to the point before any interruptions could arise.

"Because… I'm studying a subject that delves with the forbidden."

"Which is?" He pressed.

"History." Ace almost laughed. History was boring stuff about old people discussing shit with other old people. The only interesting things were war and perhaps the ocassional really cool person.

"History?" Sanji inquired. The woman shifted her clothes before answering.

"I'd prefer not to tell. You're too young to understand."

"But-" Usopp started.

"A man will not press a lady." Sanji folded his arms.

"Fine."

"So, why are you here?" Zoro spoke up.

"Because… I want to." Zoro frowned and glanced at Ace. They nodded. This woman was hiding something. Maybe she was telling the truth but there was no guarantee. It was strange, how particular she was about revealing information.

"Well, I guess you could stay," Ace said, albeit reluctantly, "but be warned, we are keeping our eyes on you."

"That's fine. Although I think you'd want to shift your focus into helping Luffy and his friend."

"How do you know about them?"

"I can replicate any part of my body, so I can 'see' what's happening in that tower." To prove her point, multiple arms grew from her elbow. They gawked at her. "I'll help you land this ship."


	20. Hammering Golden Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods it's been way too long. I'm sorry for being very lazy on this story but I'm back hopefully for the rest of the story. I've finished Getting Back Up, which was the longest I've written up to date. Also have a few other bits and pieces, maybe one-shots planned as well.  
> Feel free to leave reviews! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and please enjoy!

"Whoa, it's so quiet," Usopp whispered. Ace could only nod. He still felt the rushing of the air whistling through his ears. He shook his head, clearing his senses from paranoia. The bad weather was cut off almost completely. No howling winds blew through. No large waves crashed onto the deck. No pelting rain.

"How did you come across this?" he asked Robin.

"Fishermen's tricks," she answered, finishing tying the boat to a stake embedded in the rock. Ace rolled his eyes. It'd be better not to ask any more questions to this woman. She straightened up. "We'd better hurry if we want to reach your crew."

"Yes ma'am!" Sanji shot his hand up and jumped off the ship to race after her.

"Can't we lower a ladder first?" Usopp peered over the boat's edge.

"Nope." Zoro grabbed the scruff of Usopp's shirt. "There's no time."

"Wait! Zor-" Usopp waved his arms. The young swordsman hurled Usopp bodily over the edge. "I'm going to fall!" His eyes popped at the jabbed surface of rocks. "Nooo!" He tumbled into something strange. Did rock feel so… fleshy?

"You alright?" Ace called. The sniper snapped his head up.

"Zoro! You idiot! You nearly got me killed!"

"You're fine right? So all good."

"How did you land and not break your nose?" Ace laughed.

"Robin saved me! There was a tangle of arms!" Ace and Zoro leapt off the ship.

"Really?" Ace whistled. "That's pretty cool."

"We better hurry up and follow her," Zoro reminded.

"Oh yeah," Ace held onto Zoro's shirt as they run in the dim cave.

"Why are you clinging onto me?"

"If you get lost here, we'd never find you!"

"I'm not going to get lost so quit it!"

"Would you rather we hold … hands?" Ace pulled his face into a mocking grin.

"Fuck you!" Zoro tried to twist away from Ace's iron grip on his shirt.

"It's either your shirt or your hand. Which one?" They ran on in silence. Ace smirked in triumph. "So it's shirt huh?" Zoro sputtered.

"Do you really think I'd choose the other?"

 

"Why are they so slow?" Sanji glared into the cave. The bad weather was back and had no intention of letting up. His clothes were soaked through and through and his bangs flew with the wind.

"Perhaps they slipped?" Robin suggested, unwavering in the face of the storm.

"Doubt it. I think we should go ahead of them, Ms Robin."

"If you insist."

"Hey! Hey! Sanji!" A voice echoed down below. They stopped. Robin crossed her hands.

"Cies fleur!"

"Whoa!"

"Hurry up you shitheads! We're wasting time!"

"Not my fault Zoro got lost again!"

"Ace even held onto his shirt and somehow he got lost."

"Shut up!"

"Hurry up!"

Finally, all three brats clambered up. Robin led the way through to the lighthouse.

"Keep quiet."

"Ye-" Zoro elbowed the chirping Sanji before he could prattle on. They glared at each other but kept silent as they crept around to the entrance. Robin gently nudged the door open and peered in the open crack. She pulled it open wider and allowed the group through. They heard clanging and shouting.

"Get them!"

"Just follow the noise. Luffy is always in the middle," Sanji sighed, pointing up, where Luffy's yells of laughter echoed down the tower.

"I'm killing him when we get back," Ace said.

"But we're going through the trouble of saving him," Usopp pointed out reasonably. They ran up the spiral of stairs.

"Sabo!" Ace called, approaching the scene of clashing.

"Yeah! Ace, keep these guys busy! I'm going ahead!" Ace saw a flash of swishing coat before the three monsters knocked the group down the stairs. They were back at square one, on the ground floor again. At least Sabo made it. He'd get the key.

"Groggy monsters, are you going to let these bunch of brats defeat you?" A man flew around on a bird, shouting in loudspeaker. Sanji made a noise of outrage.

"Excuse me, there's a lady here! How dare you call her a brat?" He shook his fist in the air. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm taking the biggest one."

"Me too!" Luffy waved his hand. Ace sighed.

"Alright. Sanji, Zoro, take the one with the swords." He glanced at Usopp and Robin. "I'm assuming you can take care of yourself if you take on the smallest one?" Robin nodded, crossing her hands in front of her chest. Usopp cowered behind her.

"Let's go!"

"Hm? Cheese and lettuce?" Pickles fingered his fat chin, inspecting the two before him.

"Why did he call us cheese and lettuce? Does he go to the restaurant as well? I don't remember anyone so big," Sanji muttered.

"Does it matter, shit cook?" Zoro donned on his bandana, and unsheathed all three swords.

"I still don't get why you fight with three." Sanji shook his head. "You look like a lame try hard hero."

"Shut up." Zoro charged, bringing his swords back for a slash attack. The blonde sighed, moving in to attack the legs of the opponent.

 

"Luffy! What you doing?" Ace shouted. Luffy held onto Big Pan's earlobe, legs set in a running motion as he struggled to balance on the slippery skin. Ace would've laughed if they weren't fighting for their lives.

"I can't balance Ace! His skin is really slippery! Like an eel!" Luffy called back. He gasped, head lighting up with an idea. He let go, and threw his arms up, riding down the giant's body like one dangerous slide. Big Pan jerked his foot up, and Luffy went sliding up into the air. He cheered.

"Luffy watch out!" A huge fist went smashing into Luffy, making a dent in the wall.

"One down."

"It's going to take more than that to take Luffy out," Ace muttered, wrenching a steel pole from the railings. "Bring it." He dodged the first fist, running towards the monster's left boot, jumping on the shoe and bashing on the shin, holding on as Big Pan tried to shake him off. The boots weren't slippery. So that meant his gloves and … underwear wasn't slippery either. He couldn't reach the monsters groin though, which sucked.

"Gomu gomu no…" Ace shivered slightly. Hopefully Luffy wouldn't misaim and crash into him. "Rocket!" The giant stumbled as Luffy went flying into his face. Could Luffy rocket into the monster's weak part? Ace grinned.

"Cies fluer!" Hands sprouted out of Hamburg's shoulders and grasped his neck. Robin clenched her fists. "Clutch!" Hamburg strained against the lifting force of the arms. He lifted one of his metal bats, and brought crashing down.

"Yeeee!" Usopp yelped, barely dodging the swing. The wind sent him tumbling.

"His neck is too strong!"

"What? But I thought your devil fruit powers always worked!" Usopp yelled, scrambling upright.

"They do but he can resist them. I'm afraid we have to find some other way."

 

"Hey cook, give me a lift." Sanji pouted.

"Don't want to."

"Why the hell not?" They glared daggers at each other.

"You should give me a lift. I'm always giving people lifts. 'Sanji lift me up this'. 'Sanji lift me up that'." The blonde huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm tired. I want to kick his guy straight up in the balls. It's been fucking hanging over us and spreading his pubic hairs everywhere." Zoro shuddered. "Use the blunt edge."

"There's no blunt edge!" Zoro protested.

"Well, don't cut me," Sanji stated simply. He backed up, ready for a run. "Come on." Zoro conceded, dodging under the swipes and ran under between the giant's legs.

"Fine, come." He switched his grip on the swords. Sanji ran, leaping high on the crossed swords. Zoro grunted, bearing the weight of Sanji before launching him in the air.

"For your friends being barbaric morons and wearing no pants, Anti-manner kick course!" Sanji shot his leg straight up, connecting with the sensitive exposed junk. Pickles squealed, dropping his swords and clutching his damaged jewels before rolling on the floor in agony. Sanji snorted.

"I'm never touching your shoes." Zoro sheathed two of his swords, turning to observe the other fights. Sanji opened his mouth to retort, but closed it, mouth curling in an evil grin. He kicked off one of his shoes and flicked it up in the air.

"Zoro!" he called, sending the shoe whizzing through the air.

"Wha- erugh!" Zoro turned straight into a mouthful of shoe. He swore violently, scrubbing his face as his eyebrows furrowed, death glaring the blonde. He took out his two sheathed swords. "Do you have a death wish?" he growled. Sanji cheekily beckoned with a finger.

"At least I didn't indirectly lick someone's balls."

 

"Luffy, stay still!" Ace took another few steps back, heaving Luffy's body and straining against the resistance of rubber.

"But Ace… it tickles!" Ace huffed a breath down Luffy's neck.

"Shut… up!" Ace strained again, tottering another few steps back from the advancing giant. He narrowed his eyes, judging the distance and angles and adjusting Luffy. "Alright!" He released the rubberman, sending his brother flying.

"Gomu gomu no…" Ace gulped. "Pistol!" Thankfully, the target was just in front of Luffy's face. There was no way he could've missed. Luffy's little fist smacked into the flesh. Big Pan dropped his shields, face in mask of shock.

"Wooo! Ace! I did it! Gomu gomu no pistol!" Luffy cheered, turning his head back to look at his brother.

"Idiot! Keep your eyes forward!" Ace's heart leapt as he saw the giant draw a shaky arm back. He ran, swiping up the pole he set aside when he was busy launching Luffy, and bashed the shin he attacked earlier. Big Pan teetered, knees drawn in and clutching his abused man bits. Ace swung the pole back, connecting with the giant's heel and sweeping him from under himself. The back of Big Pan's head hit the ground with an ugly smack.

"Ace!" Luffy's head popped up and he flashed his trademark grin. Ace rolled his eyes.

 

"Urgghh!" Hamburg wriggled against the numerous limbs that locked his movements.

"Tabasco shot!"

"Owee! My eyes!" Hamburg squeezed his eyes shut as a burning sensation engulfed his eyeballs.

"Usopp's rubberband! Usopp's hammer!"

"Dos Fleur!" Hands appeared out of Hamburg's thighs. "Grab!" They clutched the junk hanging in-between.

"Eee!" Hamburg squealed, voice rising in pitch as overwhelming pressure was placed on his vulnerable spot. He collapsed, rolling over on the floor as he tried to ease the pain.

"Ace! I got the key! Let's go!" Sabo appeared, out of breath from all the stairs. Usopp almost fainted in relief.

"Let's go!" he yelled, sprinting to the door. The rest followed suit, leaving behind three giants floored with nut wrenching pain.


End file.
